


What Mistake?

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Gay Derek Hale, M/M, Original characters are only mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Neither of them could help it, honestly.





	What Mistake?

Derek is currently receiving the best blowjob he’s ever gotten in his whole life. His jeans are squished down to his ankles and he feels the air-conditioned breeze run across his bare thighs. He looks down and groans at the sight.

Stiles has his hand wrapped around Derek’s utterly stiff cock. With an unyielding grip Stiles moves his hand up and down, then goes forward and engulfs Derek’s dick in his mouth again. Derek leans his head back and loses himself to the warmth surrounding his staff. 

He knows what they’re doing is completely wrong, but neither he nor Stiles had been able to help it. Stiles pulls off Derek’s cock and looks at him. 

“Don’t worry, Will and Madison aren’t going to find out about this,” Stiles says, emitting a half grin to Derek. 

And that’s the thing; they’re both cheating, but with each other. Derek had told his boyfriend, Will, he had a couple errands to take care of while Stiles had told his girlfriend, Madison, something similar as well. 

Neither of them has ever cheated before, and it feels odd. But the thing is, because it’s with each other, the act itself does not feel entirely wrong. 

Will isn’t half as good as this, Derek thinks almost without remorse.

On his knees, Stiles slurps Derek’s thick cock and has hardly thought about Madison. Yeah, she’s a great girl, and their sex is pretty consistent, but something about Derek keeps him hooked completely. 

Derek feels himself coming close to going over the edge. Stiles then pumps Derek at a furious speed. He arches up into the firm grip and suddenly yells as his orgasm hits wonderfully. His cum spurts out almost violently and splashes everywhere. 

And then when all is finally said and done, both Stiles and Derek realize they don’t want to leave and go back to their respective relationships. 

They have a feeling they’re going to end up with each other. 

What better end result than for two cheaters to stick together?


End file.
